Cameras have become ubiquitous. In recent years, camera and networking technologies have advanced greatly while dropping in cost, making small robust, and cheap networked cameras available to consumers in many forms. Today, cameras with streaming capabilities such as security cameras, dash cams, mobile device cameras, wearable devices such as Google Glass™, etc. can capture real-time video and/or audio content, and stream the video and/or audio content in private or public networks. At any given time, many devices with these capabilities surround us in public settings, enabling the possibility of providing video camera streams with multiple views of an individual.